Tidak peka
by Seishan
Summary: Siapa duga orang seperti Nijimura yang katanya kapten di klub basket Teiko, senpai idaman semuanya gak peka? /Bad summary/ NijiAka. T. Sho-ai. One-shot


**NijiAka** _(Nijimura x Akashi)_

 **Rate: T  
** **Warning : character possible OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD(?), sho-ai, gaje, etc.**

 _Disclaimer_

 ** _Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
_** _Fanfiction © Seishan_

* * *

"Nijimura- _san_."

Yang dipanggil membalikkan badannya, "Ada apa, Akashi?" ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ano.. kau ada waktu saat-"

"Akashi _cchi_!" potong temannya tiba-tiba, Kise Ryouta.

Akashi menghela nafas singkat, "Ah, maaf Nijimura-san. aku kesana dulu." ucapnya seraya memberikan senyuman tipis kepada senpainya itu lalu beranjak pergi ke tempat teman-teman pelanginya.

"Uh- tadi dia ingin bicara apa?" Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya, lagi.

"Mungkin dia ingin mengajakmu kencan. haha!" ucap temannya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya- Sekiguchi Tooru.

 **DZIG!**

"Itta-!" Sekiguchi meringis kesakitan. "Apa-apaan yang barusan itu!?"

"Jitakan kasih sayang" balas Nijimura cuek.

"Lagipula kenapa bukannya senang tapi malah ngamuk seperti itu?" balasnya kesal.

"Huh. itu tidak mungkin kan?" ucapnya seraya menatap para Kouhai pelanginya yang sedang berkumpul disekitar Aomine. _'Ah, tumben si dekil itu pingsan saat latihan.'_ batinnya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak peka" bisik Kubota kepada Sekiguchi, Sekiguchi mengangguk. "Aku tidak sudi membantu orang yang tidak peka."

Kubota menatap Sekiguchi. "Apa?"

* * *

Hari minggu, Nijimura berjalan-jalan di kota. ia benar-benar bosan tinggal di rumah dan memutuskan akan berjalan-jalan. berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan kouhai tercintanya- Akashi Seijuurou. Di perempatan jalan yang sepi, Nijimura membeli sekaleng kopi dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis. ia bersender ke tembok seraya meminum kopi tersebut.

"Doumo, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura tersedak.

"Nijimura-san? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria tersebut dengan nada cemas.

Nijimura mengelap mulutnya dengan tangannya, ia memperhatikan pria tersebut. "Ah, halo Akashi.. kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang.." Akashi memasang pose berpikirnya. "Jalan-jalan."

"Hoo.. kau tidak ada les atau semacamnya?" Tanya nya seraya menggerak-gerakan kaleng kopi yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Tidak. hari ini aku libur." Akashi tersenyum.

"Oh.."

Hening. Nijimura masih tetap seperti tadi dan Akashi hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Kau ingin kemana? bagaimana kalau kutemani?"

..  
...

 _'Mampus'_ batin Nijimura.

 _'Apa yang kukatakan barusan!? apa yang harus kulakukan kalau dia sampai-'_

"Eh? boleh saja." _'-menolakku'_

"Apa?" tanya Nijimura ragu.

"Aku mau, Nijimura-san." Akashi tertawa kecil. "Aku juga ingin mengobrol sesuatu diluar tentang kegiatan klub denganmu." ia tersenyum, lagi.

"Tolong.. izinkan aku berteriak sepuasnya saat ini juga.." Nijimura bergumam.

"Eh?"

"Ah- maaf Akashi, ayo kita pergi?" Nijimura mengulas senyumnya. ia kemudian melempar kaleng kopinya kebelakang. _(Bertujuan untuk memasukkan kopi ke tong sampah dibelakangnya)_

"Aaa-!"

Keduanya, baik Akashi atau Nijimura menengok kebelakang secara bersamaan.

"Hidoii _ssu_ , Kapten!"

Nijimura bengong.

"Kenapa kau melempar kaleng minuman yang masih ada isinya sembarangan, Kapten!? aku hampir mengenainya ssu!" Kise nangis buaya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kami menunggumu lama sekali, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menghampirimu."

"Uwaa! Kurokocchi _itsuno mani_!?" ucap Kise yang kaget, karena kedatangan yang tidak wajar Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain bayangan nomor 6 mereka.

Akashi berpikir sejenak.

..  
...

"Ah, aku sedang pergi bersama kalian tadi."

"Jadi kau melupakan kami!?" ucap pria berkulit gelap disamping Kuroko.

Akashi memasang tampang polosnya. "Maafkan aku."

Nijimura bengong.

"Ah, ada Kapten~ kraus.. kraus.."

Nijimura masih bengong- anggap saja syok.

Pertama, usahanya untuk tampil keren gagal. buktinya, hampir ada yang kena lemparan kalengnya tadi. Kedua, rencananya untuk pergi bersama- kencan dengan Akashi batal. kapan lagi dia bisa dapat kesempatan emas begitu? Akashi itu orang sibuk! Ketiga, sejak kapan Akashi jadi pikun begini? sungguh, Nijimura hampir mengira bahwa ada yang salah dengan otak kouhai merahnya tersebut. halo? dia tuan muda Akashi!

"Nijimura-san?" Akashi menatap Nijimura cemas.

Nijimura tersadar dari kebengongan nya. "Ah, ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa ssu, Kapten?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja" "-ngomong-ngomong, kalian sedang apa pergi ramai-ramai begini? tumben sekali."

"Hanya ingin bermain, Nijimura-san." jawab Aomine malas.

"Oh.." ucapnya singkat seraya memperhatikan Akashi- yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didekat Kuroko dan berusaha merebut Vanilla Milkshake Kuroko.

"Terlalu sering meminum itu tidak baik, Tetsuya."

 _'Tunggu, apa katanya barusan?'_ batin Nijimura tidak percaya.

Nijimura menyenggol tangan Midorima yang berada disampingnya dengan sikutnya. "Midorima, kau bawa korek kuping tidak?" tanya nya.

"Hah?" Midorima menatap senpainya itu keheranan.

"Ini terakhir untuk minggu ini, Sei-kun."

"A-apa?.." "-Tetsuya? Sei-kun?" _'tolong katakan kalau aku budek!'_ batinnya.

"Hm? ada apa, Nijimura-senpai?" saut Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh iya! bagaimana kalau kita main saja ke rumah Akashicchi!?" ucap Kise tiba-tiba.

"Ide bagus nodayo." _'-aku ingin istirahat'_

"...Aku ikut!" ucap Nijimura.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalu kita bermain _'siapa rajanya'_ ssu!?"

" _Mendokusei_." Aomine tidur-tiduran malas di sofa.

"Sopanlah sedikit. ini rumah orang, Aomine!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nijimura-san. biarkan dia istirahat." Akashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Aomine.

"Tuh dengar." balas Aomine dengan nada mengejek.

Nijimura jengkel, muncul perempatan di dahinya. _'Kubunuh kau nanti!'_

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya ssu! tinggal kita mulai saja."

"Kapan kau menyiapkan itu, Kise-kun?.."

"Baru saja ssu."

 _'Kapan tepatnya nodayo!?'_ batin Midorima.

"Baiklah, mulai ssu!"

Semuanya mengambil stick minus Aomine yang sedang tidur.

"Aku rajanya.." ucap Akashi setelah melihat sticknya itu.

"Berikan perintah ssu, Akashicchi!" ucap Kise dengan semangatnya.

Akashi meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, untuk berpikir sejenak.

 _'Sial, imut. imut sekali..'_ Nijimura diabetes seketika.

"Nomor 5.. jitak nomor 3"

"Hee?~ Akashicchi membo-" Nijimura menjitak Kise seketika. "Ittai ssu!"

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Next."

Mereka meletakan stick nya lagi, lalu mulai seperti diawal tadi.

"Aku raja nanodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Nomor 2 bermainlah pocky game dengan nomor 3 nodayo."

"Aku nomor 3..?"

Nijimura tertegun.

"Dimana pocky nya, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima memberi sebatang pocky pada Kuroko. Kuroko menggigit ujung yang tidak ada coklatnya, dan menyodorkannya ke arah Akashi.

"Kau nomor 2, Tetsuya?" Akashi tertawa kecil.

Kuroko mengangguk. Aomine tiba-tiba bangun dan menonton mereka berdua.

Akashi memegang kedua bahu Kuroko dan mulai menggigit ujung pocky yang satunya. yang lain masih melihat. dan entah kenapa, Kise dan Midorima merasakan ada aura membunuh yang berasal dari Nijimura, mereka merinding seketika. Kuroko dan Akashi masih bermain dan wajah mereka mulau semakin mendekat. tidak ada salah satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengalah. apalagi seorang Akashi. tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

 **GREP**

Nijimura memegang lengan Akashi dan menariknya, sehingga pocky nya patah. "Nijimura-san?"

Nijimura kemudian membawanya ke ruangan lain. _'Untung disini sedang sepi'_ batin Akashi.

Kise mengacungkan jempolnya pada Midorima. "Aku melakukan itu bukan berarti aku perduli pada mereka nodayo. jangan geer, Kise." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya cool.

"Aih.. mulai deh ssu."

"Apanya yang mulai hah?" Midorima jengkel.

"Kisechin, Midochin urusai yo~ kraus.. kraus.."

"Kau juga berhenti makan terus nodayo!" muncul perempatan didahi Midorima.

Aomine menguap. " _Mata neru. Oyasumi_ ~" lalu tepar di sofa, lagi.

* * *

"Ada apa, Nijimura-san?"

Nijimura tiba-tiba memeluk Akashi.

"Ni-nijimura-san?" Wajah Akashi mulai memanas, kemerahan.

"Aku cemburu." Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eh?"

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi pada orang lai nselain diri...ku.." Nijimura berkeringat dingin.

 _'Anjir keceplosan..'_ batinnya.

"N-nijimura-san? kau?.."

Nijimura melepas pelukannya. "A-ah. maaf Akashi, lupakan apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya!" wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam.

Wajah Akashi berubah datar. "Aku membencimu, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura merasa hatinya ditusuk pedang.

"Benar kata Kubota-san dan Sekiguchi-san... Kau benar-benar tidak peka, Nijimura-san. menyebalkan." Akashi memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu, Kubota dan Sekiguchi?"

Loading..

...

...Complete.

Nijimura memeluknya balik. "Kalau aku menyebalkan kenapa kau masih saja mau mengejarku?" Nijimura tertawa kecil.

Wajah Akashi mulai memerah kembali. "Kau telat menyadarinya.."

"Minggu depan, hari minggu. pergilan berdua denganku. hanya kita berdua." Nijimura melepas pelukannya dan menatap kouhai nya tersebut.

"Kau sedang memerintahku ya, Kapten?" Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Sudah, bilang saja kau mau." Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Pemaksaan. baiklah, aku mau, Nijimura-san." Akashi mengulas senyum lembutnya.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **-=OMAKE=-**

"Akashi.. waktu itu, kenapa kau memanggil Kuroko dengan nama depannya? dan begitu juga sebaliknya?"

Akashi melahap toufu yang baru saja selesai ditiupnya, ia menelan dan mengunyahnya. "Itu? itu _Dare_ dari Momoi."

"Eh? Dare?" Nijimura memasang tampang datarnya.

"Mm-hm. waktu itu kami bertujuh pernah bermain _ToD_ bersama. dan kebetulan aku dan Kuroko dapat.. lalu kami disuruh melakukan itu oleh Momoi. selama 1 minggu." Akashi menghela nafas.

"Oh.."

Akashi tersenyum jahil. "Nijimura-san, kau cemburu?"

"A-apa!? tidak! aku sudah tahu kalau itu memang tidak serius." Nijimura memalingkan wajahnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Sou ka."

* * *

Doumo minna-san, _hisashiburi_.. ^^

maaf karena sudah lama tidak aktif kembali/? dan maaf.. bukannya saya ngerjain sequel nya Promise malah ngerjain cerita baru.. Orz  
bunuh hayati dirawa-rawa.. hayati rela/? /jijikluh

Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah membaca ff menyedihkan dari author yang satu ini... Orz  
Sekian, dan terima kasih sekali lagi~

Salam,  
 **Seishan**


End file.
